


Je ferais n'importe quoi !

by Maoko



Category: Skins (US)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoko/pseuds/Maoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily toujours caché par l'ombre de son double, Katie, décide de s'affirmer et de se montrer sous son vrai jours après avoirs entendue une conversation. Naomi, jeune fille solitaire fait la rencontre des jumelles et va se rapprocher d'Emily. Mais le passé des jumelles refait surface, comment arriveront-elles a géré la situation ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katie et Emily - Introduction

\- **Emsy prepare toi ! On va finir par être en retard!**

\- **Tu parles pour toi Katie, là? Je suis prête c'est toi qui met du temps devant cette foutu glace!**

\- **Ouais, enfin bref on devrais y aller!**

Katie se retourna et regarda sa jumelle d'un drôle d'aire

\- **Quoi?**

\- **tu n'est pas sérieuse là?**

\- **Quoi?!**

\- **tu vas y aller comme sa?...**

Emily portais une petite robe bleu ciel avec des collant noir

\- **... enfin bref on a pas le temps on doit y aller!**

Katie et Emily partir pour une fête qui étais organisé a deux paté de maison, katie aimait ce montrer et être populaire auprés de tous, après tous, elle étais rarement célibataire depuis qu'elle a eu 7 ans, elle aime tous contrôler en particulier son double. Emily, elle , c'est tous le contraire, timide et renfermée, elle ne se démarque pas, toujours plongé dans l'ombre de sa soeur. Comment deux être si identique pouvais être si différente?

Une fois arrivé a cette fête, où l'alcool coulait a flot, où l'odeur de tabac était noséabonde, sans oublié les cachetons qui ce baladais dans toute la boite et la musique de très mauvais gout, Katie fit sont entré en première et comme il fallais s'y attendre tous les garçon se retournèrent, et les filles la regardèrent soit avec envi soit avec mépris. Katie souriait a tous le monde et alla retrouvais sont groupe d'amie en laissant Emily en plan.

_Je savais que je n'aurais pas due venir, elle me fait toujours le même coup! Elle m'emmène pour montrer a tous le monde qu'elle est supérieur a moi! Va te faire foutre Katie!_

Emily partie donc en direction du bars pour boire un grand verre d'alcool pour se donner du courage pour aller sur la piste de danse, après tous elle était a une fête autant en profiter!

\- **Une téquila s'il vous plait**

\- **ok** ,dit gentillement le serveur, et partie parler a d'autre fille

- **génial...** dit Emily désespérement

- **Oui il sert seulement les filles qui l'interessent!**

Emily se retourna pour regarder son interlocutrice, et sont coeur s'arréta de battre quand elle croisa les yeux d'un bleu envoutant.

_Oh mon dieu! euh ... il faut que je lui réponde!_

- **Oh, je peux donc encore attendre..**

- **attends!** dit la blonde en souriant et elle partit en direction du serveur.

_Ouah pourquoi elle me fait cette effet? j'ai due être supprise. Oui c'est sûrement sa! En même temps elle étais canon, c'est cheveux blond éclatant et ses yeux... ses magnifique yeux, elle avait tous d'une reine des glaces, je me demande qu'elle est son nom.._

La blonde refis surface et tendis un verre a Emily en lui souriant

\- **euh... Merci!** dit Emily en lui rendant son sourire

- **je t'en pris! Au faite moi c'est Naomi... Naomi Campbell**

- **Oh enchanté moi c'est Emily Fitch!**

Naomi fit un grand sourire a Emily et lui dit :

\- **Et bien Emily, tu es une des rare personne qui ne rit pas en entendant mon nom!** dit Naomi en s'éloignant mais Emily lui attrapa le bras. **Oui?**

\- **Tu .. tu pars?**

\- **Oui je doit rentré, bye!**

Emily regarda la belle blonde s'éloigner en se mumurant son nom.

\- **Naomi... Campbell, sa lui va vraiment bien!**

\- **Et Emsy t'es bouré ou quoi?**

Emily sursauta et fit face a sa soeur

\- **euh Non pourquoi?**

\- **Tu parle toutes seul!** Dit Katie en levant un sourcil

\- **Oh... Je vais rentré je suis un peu fatigué**

- **Nan reste, on s'amuse bien**

- **Tu t'amuse bien, moi je suis toutes seule et je suis fatigué alors je rentre!**

\- **Okay pas la peine de faire ta chienne avec moi!** dit katie en colère

Emily ne répliqua pas et partie chez elle, En repensant a Naomi.

_Je me demande si je vais la revoir_

Katie fini la soirée tant bien que mal, même si elle étais très entourée, elle se sentait seul quand Emilie n'était pas dans les parages, près d'elle.. Katie le savait, elle n'était rien sans son double!

_Elle doit être en colère contre moi.. je l'ai encore laisser en plan.. je suis vraiment qu'une idiote parfois!_

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle découvris Emily dans son lit, elle décida donc sans faire de bruit de dormir dans celui de sa soeur.

\- **Katie?!** murmura Emily

- **tu es réveillé?** Emily lui fait un signe de tête, **bien je vais pouvoir récupérer mon lis! d'ailleurs que fais-tu dedans?**

\- **... je.. je..** , commença Emily en pleurant, et sans qu'elle ne sent rende compte sa soeur était a côté d'elle et lui caressait les cheveux.

\- **Ems, tu as fais un mauvais rêve c'est sa?**

Plus jeune Emily avais eu beaucoup de cauchemard, les médecin leur avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiété que sa s'arrangerai en grandissant, effectivement sa c'étais arréter, jusqu'a ce que Katie ai eu son premier petit copain, et qu'elle avait délaisser sa soeur. Katie voulait s'éloigné d'elle, parcequ'elle aimais sa double. Emily regarda sa soeur les larmes plein les yeux :

\- **Ne me laisse pas, katie!** dit Emily en sanglotant

Katie détestais voir sa soeur comme sa, elle prit le visage d'Emily et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de son double, elle lui donna juste un petit baiser plein de tendresse, enfant, elles avaient l'habitude de le faire, mais sa avaist cessé en grandissant..

- **Sa faisait longtemps que ce n'étais pas arrivé, sa m'avais manqué!** dit Emily avec un sourire en se blotissant dans les bras de sa soeur.

\- **Nous seront toujours ensemble, Emsy! Je ne te laisserais jamais, c'est promis!**

\- **Oui..** répondit Emily qui s'endormi presque aussitôt dans les bras de Katie.

\- **Je t'aime Emsy! Et désoloé d'être toujours une chienne avec toi..** murmura Katie en embrassant la joue d'Emily.

Katie adorais être dans cette chambre où il n'y avais qu'eux deux qui compté, elle et Emily. Oui rien n'étais plus important que sa soeur. Elles s'endormie paisiblement blottis l'une contre l'autre. Emily se sentais en sécurité dans les bras de sa soeur, même si cette dernière pouvais vraiment etre une vache parfois.


	2. Naomi - Introduction

Naomi lisait un roman sur son lit, mais elle s'ennuyais, elle avais entendu parler d'une fête dans un bars, elle décida donc de se préparer. Elle pris une douche, s'habilla et se maquilla légérement. Il étais encore tôt pour partir, elle se remis donc a sa lecture.

...  _Il est ici question de la genèse de la cité grecque à partir du développement naturel des êtres vivants sexués : le couple, défini comme communauté originaire d'un homme et d'une femme, précède logiquement la communauté élémentaire formée des maîtres et des esclaves, toutes deux étant logiquement antérieures au village, soit la forme la plus ancienne de la cité. La famille « à son premier stade » est en effet formée à partir de ces deux communautés élémentaires que sont le couple d'une part, les maîtres et les esclaves d'autre part ; et le village étant constitué par la réunion de plusieurs familles ... (Texte d'Aristote, Politique, Livre I, extrait.)_

Naomi est une fille solitaire depuis toujours, et une gande passioné de politique. Vivant seul avec sa mère, elle n'as jamais connu son père car se dernière avais quitter sa mère quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Et a cause de son nom elle deviens le centre des plaisanterie, suite a sa elle ses former des murs et cherche a s'affirmer.

Vin enfin l'heure de partir, Naomi descenda et pris la direction de l'entrer.

\- **Tu sort?**

\- **Oui maman, il y a une fête pas très loin, je me suis dit que je pouvais y faire un tours..** dit naomi sans aucune expression

- **très bien amuse toi bien alors!** dit Gina en souriant

\- **pourquoi tu souris comme sa?**

- **rien.. juste que ... c'est rare que tu vas a une fête!**

\- **Oui bin je m'ennuie** , réponds Naomi agacée, **Bye!**

En effet, Naomi n'aimait pas les fête parcequ'elle y rencontrait beaucoup de personne, qui ne la comprenais pas, et qui pensaient qu'à fumer, boire, et baisé. Mais elle n'avait rien de mieux a faire.

Naomi sortie et marcha tranquillement sur le trotoir en allumant une cigarette. Elle a due marcher plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait car elle étais déja arrivée a la fète. Elle y pénétra.

_Pourquoi je suis là déjà? ah oui parceque je m'ennui.. c'est ridicule j'ai mieux a faire!_

Elle allait faire demi tours quand quelquechose attira son attention. Une tête rouge qui se diriger vers le bars elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avais eu cette soudaine attirance, peut-être est-ce parce que cette fille, comme elle, semblait se sentir seul. Elle décida donc de partir a la rencontre de cette fille au cheveux rouge flamboyant.

Naomi regarda cette petite rousse qui parlais avec le serveur.

\- **Une téquila s'il vous plait,** demanda la rousse

\- **ok** , dit gentillement le serveur, et partie parler a d'autre fille

\- **génial...** dit la tête rouge désespérement

_Quel con! il y exciste encore ce genre de mec ici! pfff!_

Naomi aimer sa voix rock et sexy, elle ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle savait que cette fille ce sentais aussi seul qu'elle, et decida donc de lancé la conversation

\- **Oui il sert seulement les filles qui l'interessent!**

La petite rousse se retourna pour lui faire fasse, son regard croisa le siens, elle sentis son coeur s'arréter de battre pendant quelque seconde.

_Ouah! Cette fille est vraiment mignonne, et ses yeux me rapel le chocolats, hmmm! euh.. attend! A quoi tu penses, Naomi? tu n'es pas gay!_

La petite rousse pris la parole ce qui retira Naomi de ses pensées

\- **Oh, je peux donc encore attendre..** dit-elle d'un aire chagrinée.

_On dirait vraiment qu'elle désire boire un verre.. Oh et puis zut!_

\- **attends!** répondis Naomi en lui souriant et partis vers le serveur en fronçant les sourcil.  _Quel goujas!_

_-_ **HEY!**

- **Oui princesse que puis-je faire pour toi?** réponds le serveur avec un grand sourir!

- **je ne suis pas une princesse!** dis Naomi irrité, elle détestait qu'on l'appel comme sa! **Et cette fille la bas ta demandé un verre et elle atend encore que tu la serves!** répliqua t'elle en poitant du doigt la petite rousse!

\- **Oh je vois tu es de ce genre là!** dit le serveur en regardant de haut en bas Naomi.

\- **Quoi?! Non tu te trompes!**

- **J'ai un remède pour sa!**

- **je te demande pardon?**! dit Naomi en levant les sourcils. **Enfin bref je m'en fou donne moi le verre qu'elle ta commandé!**

\- **Ok ok! je ne faisiat que plaisanter! tient voilà, sa fera £ 4!**

Naomi lui tendis la monnaie et pris le verre.

_Je n'aurais pas du venir, pour qui il se prend ce mec! pensait que je suis gay tous sa parceque je demande le verre de cette fille! et je connais même pas son prénom.. Naomi a quoi tu penses? tu aides une fille que tu ne connais même pas! je vais me présenter et partir, j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui!_

Naomi ce dirigea vers cette fille et lui tendis le verre en lui souriant.

\- **euh... Merci!** dit la tête rouge en lui rendant son sourire

_Elle a un jolie sourire! Arrête de penser a sa Naomi! tu n'es pas gay! je ne suis pas gay!  
je fais comme j'ai dit je me présente et je pars!_

- **je t'en pris! Au faite moi c'est Naomi... Naomi Campbell.**

\- **Oh enchanté moi c'est Emily Fitch!**

Naomi fit un grand sourire a Emily et lui dit :

\- **Et bien Emily, tu es une des rare personne qui ne rit pas en entendant mon nom!** dit Naomi en s'éloignant mais Emily lui attrapa le bras. **Oui?**

\- **Tu .. tu pars?**

\- **Oui je doit rentré, bye!**

_Elle est différente.. Emily Fitch.. Sa lui vas bien! rah pourquoi je réagis comme sa? je ne suis pas gay et en plus je la connais a peine!_

Naomi rentra chez elle avec le sourir, elle alla se couché, et se mis a rêvé de cette petite rousse au nom de Emily Fitch _..._


	3. Katie et Emily - Unis!

Aujourd'hui étais le premier jours des jumelles dans le lycée de Roundview, et elle se prépare pour vivre leur plus belles années, d'après les dires de leur mère.

Pendant que Emily étais sous la douche Katie finissait de se préparer quand sa mère apparue dans la chambre.

\- **Je suis si fière de vous mes chérie!** dit Jena enthousiaste

\- **Merci Maman! je vais me faire plein de nouvelles amies, j'en suis sûr!** dit Katie très sûre d'elle.

\- **Oh je n'en doute pas! mais fait attention a ta soeur, tu sais qu'elle est vulnérable!**

\- **Oh maman je t'en pris, Emily est une grande fille maintenant tous comme moi, et je n'ai pas envie qu'un petit chien me suis toute la journée!**

Emily était sortie de la douche et écouter la conversation que sa mère avait avec Jena.

_Elle me voit donc comme sa? comme un petit chien? ..._

\- **Ne dit pas sa de ta soeur! je sais que se n'est pas facile, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle est toujours caché derriere ton ombre mais c'ets comme sa! laisse lui le temps de s'affirmé** , Dit Jena comprehansive

\- **Oui bin j'éspère qu'elle se fera vite des amies, et qu'elle est un petit copain, pour qu'elle me laisse vivre et qu'elle arrête ses foutus cauchemard!** Dit Katie en colère.

_C'est donc sa? Finalement, Katie a raison... je ne peux pas toujours être dans les pattes de ma soeur. Il est temps que je me débrouille!_

Emily savait que Katie avais raison, mais les mots qu'elle a utilisé l'ont blessée. Donc Emily décida de ne plus parler a soeur un petit moment. C'étais la première fois mais pour commencer a être la nouvelle Emily, c'était un bon début.

Emily entra dans la chambre sans regarder sa soeur ni sa mère et se prépara, elle mis les vêtement qu'elle aimer sans tenir compte des vêtement que Katie lui avait préparé sur son lit.

- **Je vais vous laisser vous préparé tranquillement, enfin pas trop long parceque vous aller être en retard pour votre premier jours**! dit jena en souriant et sortis de la chambre.

\- **Emsy, je t'avais préparé une super tenue pour aujourd'hui, tu vas pas mettre ses vieux vêtement tous de même!**

\- **Et si c'est sa que je veux mettre? et de un ce n'est pas des vieux vêtement je les ai acheté la semaine dernière! et de deux si je veux mettre sa je met sa, ok?** dit Emily en fronçant les sourcils

Emily se sentais coupable d'avoirs parlé comme sa a Katie, mais elle savait qu'elle devais le faire même sa lui brisé le coeur. Katie regardait sa soeur en levant ses sourcils.

_Elle entendu la conversation que j'ai eu avec maman, c'est sûre. Sa se voit dans ces yeux. j'ai due la blesser..._

Katie se rapprocha de Emily et la pris dans ces bras, mai sEmily la repoussa.

\- **Emsy, s'il te plaît!** dit Katie avec toute la tendresse qu'elle avait pour sa soeur.

\- **Quoi?**!

- **Je sais que tu m'as entendue avec maman... Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te blessé!**

\- **Bin c'est rater, maintenant si tu veux bien! le petit chien va finir de se préparer!**

\- **Emily... Je..**

Emily se retourna devant la glace et se coiffa, Katie s'assit sur son lit et regarda ses pieds.

\- **... Je suis désolé Emily, mes paroles on dépassées mes pensées.**

- **Je sais..** soupira Emily.

Emily se retourna pour faire face a sa soeur

\- **Mais tu as raison Katie, je ne peux pas toujours te suivre et être dans tes pattes, je sais qu'un jours on ne pourra plus être ensemble comme nous l'étions enfant, on s'éloignera parceque tu auras un copain, tu te marira, tu auras des enfants etc.. il est tant que je prenne mes propre choix.** Dit Emily les larmes au yeux en se rapprochant de Katie.

\- **Oui.. Mais je serais toujours là pour t'aider!**

\- **je sais Katie, je t'en remercie!**

Emily prit sa soeur dans ses bras et Katie embrassa le haut de son crâne.

- **LES FILLES IL EST TEMPS DE PARTIR!**

\- **OUI MAMAN! ON ARRIVE!** dit Emily en se relevant, mais Katie attrapa son poignet la tira vers elle, et colla ses lèvre contre les siennes..

\- **Encore désolé Emsy!**

- **Moi aussi! allez on y va on va être en retard!**

\- **OUI!** dit Katie en sautant!

Les deux filles prirent la route du lycée avec le sourir. Elles savaient que ce qui les unissait étais spécial et personne pouvait le comprendre, mais katie s'en fouter tant que sa soeur était a ses côté!


	4. Naomi - Rencontre et Retrouvaille

Assise dans les estrade du gymnase de Roundview, Naomi regarda les gens qui se trouvait autour d'elle, son regard s'arrêta sur une fille qui avait un sourire niais sur son visage qui discuter avec brune qui ne faisait que l'écoutait en lui souriant gentillement. Puis Naomi regarda un trio qui se chamaillaient a côté d'elle.

_C'est bizarre mais ses garçon semble si différent mais en même temps il font un beau trio, un garçon au regard ténébreux, un garçon encore enfantin et un ... il faut le dire un branleur! intéressant se trio!_

le "branleur" se retourna et croisa le regard de Naomi.

_C'est une blague? le branleur est ce serveur a la con?_

\- **Hey princesse, comme on se retrouve! Je suis James Cook mais tu peux m'appeler Cook!** **Lui c'est JJ!** dit-il en pointant le garçon enfantin. **Et lui là c'est Freddie!** dit-il en pointant cette fois le garçon au regard ténébreux.

\- **Enchanté!** dit Freddie en souriant a Naomi.

JJ lui ne fit que sourire a Naomi.

- **Et toi c'est quoi ton nom, babe?** dit Cook en regardant de haut en bas Naomi.

\- **ne m'appelle babe! je suis.**..

Naomi n'as pas eu le temps de terminer car une femme vient de lui couper la parole.

\- **Bonjours tous le monde, je suis votre directrice, et j'espère que vous vous amuserez parmi nous.**..

- **Oh sa oui compte sur moi!** coupa Cook

\- ... **sans oublié de bien travaillé bien sûre**. Dit-elle en ignorant Cook. **Bien les personne que j'appellerai viendront ce mettre derrière moi**.

_Super... on va encore plus me dévisager maintenant.._

\- **Bien alors, Denise Adebeyor...**

Une jeune fille rousse au yeux vert se leva et se dirigea derrière la directrice.

-... **Naomi Campbell.**..

Tous le monde se mirent a rire, Naomi soupira encore, se leva et se dirigea a côté de la rousse, qui lui rigolait au visage. Naomi regarda en face d'elle est croisa les yeux qui lui rappeler le chocolats, elle ne pu détourner les yeux de son regard, celui de Emily Fitch. Mais c'est Emily qui détourna pour regarder sa voisine qui...

_Des Jumelles?! Intéressant!_

-. **..James Cook..**

\- **Ouais Cook est dans la place!** cria Cook en courant au côté de Naomi. **Alors on a du mal a contenir sa colère?** Naomi le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et lui fit un doit d'honneur. **Je t'aime déjà! ahah!** dit Cook en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- **Vous là! Vous pourriez vous taire s'il vous plaît?** dit la directrice en regardant Cook et se dernier na rien trouvait de mieux que de rire. **Ensuite Emily et Katie Fitch.**

Naomi regarda les deux filles identiques se déplacé vers elle. Emily lui souriais et vint lui adresser la parole.

\- **Alors on est dans la même classe** , dit Emily avec un sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

\- **oui on dirait...** dit Naomi en détournant le regard.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend Naomi? elle ne t'as rien fait!_

_-_   **Excuse moi Em...**

\- **Hey Ems, c'est qui?** coupa son double en pointant Naomi du doigt

Emily soupira et s'excusa auprés de Naomi pour rejoindra sa soeur.

- **Katie... Tu aurais écouté la directrice tu connaîtrais son nom, elle s'appelle Naomi,** soupira Emily.

\- **Ouais, je m'en fou, d'où tu las connais? on est toujours ensemble et ses la première fois que je la vois!** dit Katie avec une pointe de Jalousie.

- **Je l'ai rencontré hier, dans cette fête où tu m'a laisser en plan!**

- **Oh..**.

- **Bon vous voulais bien vous taire le temps que je termine?** cria la directrice! **bien alors ensuite Mavis Jarundi... Jonah Jeremia Jones...**

- **JJ présent!** cria JJ en souriant

-... Frederick McLair...

- **Les trois mousquetaire toujours réunis!** murmura JJ a Cook et Freddie.

- **Les trois mousquetaires!** dit Naomi a JJ en rigolant gentillement

JJ baissa les yeux et se retourna face a ses deux compagnon.

_Je vois.. il est timide..._

- **... Pandora Moon et Elizabeth Stonem!**

_Ah la fille au sourire niais et la fille mystérieuse... elles font un duo original!_

\- **Bien maintenant vous aller vous diriger vers la classe A1-1, un professeur vous y attends!** dit la directrice a l'intention des élève qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Tous prirent la direction de la sortis, Naomi marcha derrière le groupe en regardant ses pieds, mais elle bouscula quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un..

\- **Oh je suis...** commença Naomi mais s'arrêta quand elle croisa les yeux chocolats qu'elle aimait tant.


	5. Katie - Jalousie

\- **Oh, je suis...** s'arréta la blonde et fixa les yeux de Katie.

après quelque seconde..

- **Tu vas me fixer comme ça longtemps?** dit Katie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Oh... Euh.. Non, je suis désolé. Je suis...**

- **Je sais qui tu es!** dit Katie en s'énervant.

\- **Euh.. ai-je fais un truc qui t'es pas plus, pour te mettre en rogne?** demanda Naomi en croisant les bras.

\- **oui!**

\- **Et bien j'en suis désolé, maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser passer pour aller en classe sa serais gentil, et je crois que ta soeur t'attends la bas!** dit naomi en pointant Emily derrière.

Katie se retourna pour regarder sa soeur, qui la regardait bizarement.

_Pourquoi elle me regarde comme sa ?_

Naomi continua sa route mais Katie rattrapa son poignet.

\- **Ne t'approche pas de ma soeur! est-ce claire?**

\- **je fais encore ce que je veux!** dit Naomi en fronçant les sourcils et en retirant son bras de l'entrainte de Katie.

Naomi partie vers la classe et fit un sourir a Emily en passant devant elle.

_je vais la flinguer, Emily est à moi!_

\- **Katie.. qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Naomi?** dit Emily en rejoingnant Katie.

- **Rien, Emsy..** Dit Katie en attrapant la main d'Emily, **Allez vient sinon on vas être en Retard!**

Emily souria a katie, et toutes les deux partirent vers la classe main dans la main.

Arrivée en salle de classe, tous le monde étais déja installés. il rester deux table deux libre a côté de celle de Naomi.

_Comme par hasard..._

Emily se mis a la table juste a côté de naomi, et Katie, se mis a côté de sa soeur puisque c'est la seul place qui lui rester. Katie regarda sa soeur qui échanger des regard avec Naomi.

_Ems, à l'aire de vraiment l'apprécier... Je peux peut être laisser Em avoir une amies que nous n'auront pas en commun.._

Katie continua de regarda sa soeur et soupira. Un professeur fait son entrée en claquant la porte, sûrement pour calmer le bordel qu'il y avais, tous le monde le regarda quand il prit la parole :

\- **Bonjours tous le monde! Je suis Kieran Mac Foeinaiugh, mais appelé moi Kieran. Vous allez vous présenter a la classe et dire de qu'elle façon vous désirait qu'on vous appelle.** dit kieran en soufflant. **Bien alors on commence par vous trois dans le fond!**

- **James Cook, mais appelé moi Cook, et pour vous les filles le Cookie monster et a votre disposition!** dit Cook en gesticulant les reims, et en regardant Naomi avec un grand sourire

_Ce Cook il est drôle, je sais pas pourquoi il a dit sa en regardant Naomi, mais vue sa tête sa ne lui plait pas._

_-_   **Frederick McLair, appelé moi Freddie!** dit-il en regardant une brune qui était devant lui.

\- **Moi c'est Jonah Jeremia Jones, mais mes amis m'appel JJ même si je ne comprend pas vraiment le principe des ...**

- **JJ!** crièrent en même temps Cook et Freddie

\- **Dé... Désolé!** dit JJ en s'assayant.

_Je sent que je vais bien rire dans cette classe!_

_-_ **Effy Stonem...** dit-elle sans plus de conviction.

_Ouah j'y croit pas j'ai la reine des abeilles dans ma classe! c'est trop cool! a nous deux on vas faire tomber tous les mec!_

_-_ **Moi c'est Pandora Moon, mais appelé moi Panda, je suis la meilleur amie d'Effy, pas vrai Eff?**

\- **Ouais...** dit Effy en faisant un sourir a Panda

\- **bien c'est intéressant tous sa...** dit Kieran en soufflant, **bon a toi!**

- **Katie Fitch**. dit Katie en souriant a Effy, cet dernière le lui rendit

\- **Emily Fitch,** dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- **Moi c'est..**.

\- **Naomi Campbell!** coupa Cook et tous le monde se mit a rire.

\- **Oui, c'est sa..** souffla Naomi en colère.

_Hé bien ce Cook c'est comment enervé Naomi, intéressant._

Une fois les présentation faites, le prof se leva et mis en route un film.. personne ne le regardaient et tous le monde parlaient entre eux. Emily regarda encore Naomi mais détourna le regard quand celle si se retourna face a Emily.

_Mais a quoi elle joue?_

\- **hey Katiekins!**

katie se retourna et fis face a Cook.

\- **Oui?** dit Katie surpprise

\- **sa te dit de venir a une petite fête dans le bars de mon oncle?** dit cook avec un sourire, **il y auras tous le monde, Hé Campbell tu peux venir accompagné d'Emily!**

\- **Oh oui sa pourrais être drôle, hein Katie!** dit Emily en faisant un grand sourir a sa soeur.

\- **Oui pourquoi pas!**

_Sa sera l'occasion de m'approchais d'Effy._

\- **Tu viendras Naomi?** dit Emily en la suppliant.

\- **Oui..** dit Naomi en faisant un petit sourir a Emily.

_Rah je vais devoir me la coltiner aussi.. J'en ai marre._

\- **Bien rendez-vous la bas alors!** dit Cook en retournant s'assoir.

La cloche retentit et tous le monde partie chacun chez soi pour se préparer..

une fois arrivé dans leur chambre, Katie regarda sa soeur excité pour allez a la fête

\- **Emsy... pourquoi tu es si contente d'aller a cette fête?**

\- **pourquoi tu me demande ça?**

- **je sais pas quand je te demande d'y aller généralement tu en fait tout une affaire..** dit katie avec un regard triste...

\- **Katie qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** dit Emily en s'inquiétant.

\- **c'est parcequ'il y aura Naomi?** Emily sourie au nom de Naomi. **Tu l'aimes tant que sa?**

\- **Oh Katie serais-tu Jalouse?**

\- **Moi? d'elle? Non jamais de la vie!** dit Katie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **ouais ouais.. mais pour répondre a ta question oui, je l'apprécie et je voudrais la connaitre plus! maintenant finis de te préparé! on doit bientôt partir**. dit Emily en sautillant a moitié.

 _Sa me fait plaisir de la voire comme sa, mais je ne la laisserait a personne, elle est a moi et a moi seule!_   _Moi jalouse de Naomi.. oui c'est vrai, parceque je ne veux pas que tu me laisses..._


End file.
